Hits (Hitting on)
by spellbound forever
Summary: In which bae Kuroo did a lousy hit, hopefully not on purpose. In which the main character has a very foul mouth and will look like a painfully boring person when viewed by the outside, I think. (Only owns the plot and random main character and maybe a few more random passer bys) T for the incredible amount of curses to my internal horror.


It was vague, but memorable I guess.

I think I was a first year at that time, but no matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hits (<span>Hit<span>ting on)**

* * *

><p>The first time I met him was in a volleyball court. I shouldn't be there, actually.<p>

I had no reason to be if it was not because of a certain workaholic friend of mine who decided that it was definitely a fine day to puke all over my brand new jeans during work and be rushed to the hospital. I remembered her clammy hands gripping mine tightly, mouthing out her words like that sick gramps opposite her bed in a suffocating manner, as if it was really the final, the last, the remaining pieces of her pathetic soul she had left to entrust to the most important person in her life, which was certainly not supposed to be me.

"You had to go to that volleyball match for me."

"…"

No. How about no you little shit. You're the one who started this mess, so why am I the one to clean up the remains like what a certain high ranking government does? Oh no, I way too lowly for that-

"You had to be the one." She whispered croakily, grasping my hands a bit too tight it fucking hurts. The first signs of her desperation was beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. And I… I forcefully, oh so elegantly pry off her fucking muck covered hands off me, wincing at the pain and unwelcome substances I had received. Taking a deep breath, I remained my eye contact with her so I would not have to look at what has covered my hands, and said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, please do the honours of finishing up the will yourself."

I presented my rejection in the gentlest way I could imagine, like a mother softly turn down her son all too hopeful wish of buying that extravagant metal chunk of a toy car, newest model in the market. Additionally, I put on the most emphatic face possible that I swear the doctor beside me cried a bit for greater effect.

But alas, such sorcery was not competent enough to bind her eyes

"You can forget about XXX's concert next month."

Fuck.

* * *

><p>So here I am, the mighty being that the heroine of the story had approved, was currently now sitting in the medic area, skimming through a box of medical supplies.<p>

'How dare she remembered that I was in the first aid team four years back in middle school? How dare she!' I screamed at the back of my head as I picked up a pill bottle, keeping an impassive face while reading the contents.

_May cause drowsiness, coughing fit, headaches, intense allergy and maybe death-_

The bottle found its rightful place in the wastepaper basket beside my bench.

What the holy mother of lord is that? Is this some kind of a joke? What is a China brand product doing here in the first place?! I am half Chinese and I don't find it amusing seeing my Satan country's produce here.

'Okay I had enough, I need to calm down, I need to find an excuse to get out of this shithole, I am so sure that they can survive without me, I can do this.' I stared hard on the aged wooden floor, convincing myself that I still had a 0.1% chance of getting out here without the teacher-in-charge breathing heavily down my neck, which was proved impossible after I heard him shrieking at a 'I don't want to acknowledge but' comrade ten minutes ago. Still, I peeked out at the corner of my eye but to turn back in the next second. Holy shit he looked like an over boiled potato…

But it wouldn't harm if I said I was going to the washroom will it?

I blinked my eyes twice upon the sudden thought and weighed my luck and options.

No harm trying. No devils shall pass.

I take a deep breath.

I stood up.

I moved my legs.

_WHAM._

I saw my life flashed over.

This is the end. I am so done. I could see the news headlines for tomorrow.

_Some girl killed by a dirt volleyball._

FUCK NO. There's no way it's going to roll in my life's credits.

I pulled myself back to reality, away from some weird ass shadow waving at me at the other end of the river, only to feel immense pain on my left cheek and nose bleeding down my attire.

"Are you alright?" Somebody shouted in the background but muted as I stare at my shirt; the blood dripping down my nose slowly stain my clean white clothing, making dark red patches of agony on it. On my right, I saw that shit ball lying smugly on the floor.

Oh yeah I'm so going to make it the sorriest ball in the universe.

"Wait what are you-"The voice continued as I walked over to the ball ignoring the throbbing pain of my face and nose, pick it up, turn around, and slam into the void.

Aw yiss.

I watched in awe as the ball makes a beautiful arc across the hall and landed right into somebody's face.

Aw no.

I could feel the flaming teacher-in-charge behind me. Man I shouldn't have come today. XXX can definitely understand my absence.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuroo are you alright?" Kenma asked worryingly as everyone started crowding around in panic, but the guy shook his head and pluck out the ball, with a little difficulty, out of his face.<em>

"_Ahahahaha at least now we're even." He laughed and shot the girl who just hit him a meaningful glance._

I don't know what are they talking about but I felt his sudden glance at me pretty gross due to his same bleeding nose but okay. It must have hurt worse than mine I'm sure. Sorry.

The distance between me and him was currently one end of the hall away.

However it was currently shortening; he was walking towards me.

The teacher-in-charge's burning anger, stronger than ever, charred my back. I supposed it was the correct time to hate my friend to the fullest and gave up on this friendship once and for all. Yeah, I'll tell her that.

I felt pumped up for no reason.

"She looked pumped up about something…" Came a whisper from a small orange hair boy somewhere near me.

"Anyone will feel pumped up after hitting the enemy dumbass." The black hair boy beside him chided.

"But she's not from our side…"

"She's from taking care of our side."

"Medics take care of all."

"But she sat at OUR side."

Hold on a second, it's not my wish to sit at your side alright? Your side is dangerous!

"Fan are you alright?"

Huh no can't you see I'm bleeding here and my face still fucking hurts.

"Fan?"

"Oi somebody grabbed her she's falling!"

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again a sorry excuse of my friend was staring at me sheepishly.<p>

I unsheathed the pillow under my head in a flash and smacked her.

"Getting pretty energetic who suffered from quite a heavy bit of injury and just woke up. You're really a monster…" A voice said behind, which I jumped in fright and whipped around.

"Call the police Saki there's a pervert in my room."

"Eh wait-"

"Umph… oof uh wait Fan no he's the one who brought you here!" Saki threw away the pillow, grabbed my half raised fist immediately and hurriedly clear up the misunderstanding.

"… Oh."

There was an awkward silence before the bedhead guy restarted the conversation, "Sorry about the ball just now." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"…"

"S-sorry our Fan is a really shy person." Saki immediately replied, "It's alright actually."

It will not be if I didn't hit him back.

"Err since you look good and all I'll take my leave then." The bedhead guy seemed to sense the awkwardness in the room and hurriedly retreated. Just when he opened the door, I hastily mumbled, "Sorry about the ball too."

He startled a little before smiling that smug smile of his again and waved, then shut the door behind him. The both of us stare at the door for a while until I suddenly remembered something and turned to my friend seriously.

"Saki I'm ending my friendship with you."

* * *

><p>After a good deal amount of apologising and coaxing, I finally gave up my break up to XXX's first row ticket with V.I.P. ticket. Well that wasn't too bad for a compensation.<p>

"I was discharged earlier this morning not to see this mess when I came here." Saki said as she helped me re-tend my injuries. I snorted a little, very clever of her to start putting the blame on me after the compensation. How did I even gotten myself such a friend?

"But volleyball is fun isn't it?" She suddenly asked, to which I shrugged and adjusted my attire. Just then somebody knocked the door and came in.

"Ah I was just wondering, are you alright now?"

Beauty… oh my god is there even a person like this exist?! How come I never seen her before?

"R-right she's alright now thanks a lot for the concern Shimizu-san!" Saki hastily stood up and bow to her. I stared at the beauty in front of me wide-eyed until she nudged me on the elbow, then I hurriedly dipped my head in acknowledgement.

"Well that's great!" Shimizu smiled, "Think you can handle the next match?"

I shrugged in return. It's fine. I got puked over, woke up in an unholy hour to take over a medic's place reluctantly, survived a teacher's flare, got hit, bandaged, received free food, bedding and also an upgrade of XXX's next month concert, I felt like I can take over the world.

"Hm if that's so I'll leave you to be then." Saki patted my shoulder, "Have fun!" She grinned and walked out of the door after a cheery goodbye to Shimizu.

Oh right and fuck you too asshole.

"Well?" I turned my attention back to the beauty and stared a little more before shuffling up and followed her out of the door.

* * *

><p>I found myself attending the rest of the training camp. The teacher, excluding mine, are really nice enough to ask me if I was well enough to continue the job. On the other hand, the students too, are really friendly and…<p>

"It was like whoosh and ka-zoom! Like that!" That orange guy… I think his name was Hina…ah yes Hinata was chatting excitedly with a guy who resembles creepily as a crazed owl.

"Yeah exactly!"

Hyper. Yes hyper. That's the correct word I should use to describe them. You did it Fan, you've expanded your vocabulary choices. I congratulated myself as I swerved through the crowded barbeque area to grab myself a treat, ignoring the noisy growling of my stomach. My chopsticks was almost touching an enticing piece of pork when suddenly it was whisked away by… what the fuck man it's you owl guy.

"Bokuto you shouldn't steal a lady's food." Another guy came up to him and reprimanded. I think he's name is Akashi, but no matter.

Right now that owl dick has my prize on his fucking chopsticks. I supposed I can snatched it back but how dare him to be about a head taller than me?!

"Eh?! But there are a lot of-"Bokuto was about to retort until he looked back down to prove some sort of shit evidence that he did not saw anyone or there is still meat (which is no) and saw my face.

'Fuck you owl guy.' I glowered at him as I clenched my chopsticks, which was currently trembling from the pressure.

Bokuto gulped. The guy beside him narrowed his eyes at him.

"Apologise now." He hissed.

"…" Owl guy hesitated awhile behind start, "I-"

I stepped on that shit owl guy's feet, who released a pain yelp and lowered his chopsticks, which I took the chance to bite off the meat from him and chewed thoughtfully. Not bad, but slightly cold. God damn.

"…" Both guys stared at me bewildered as I continued chomping the meat loudly in front of them and stomped off, then collided onto the back of another person.

"Ah sorr-hey."

It's the bedhead guy again, plus plasters all around his face and nose since that day I accidentally hitted him, although lesser now.

"… Hey."

We looked at each other in another awkward silence, until he noticed my empty chopsticks.

"I got some extra food, do you want?"

* * *

><p>"Are you a student from any of these schools?" The bedhead guy Kuroo (he told me his name after I called him 'bedhead'. He seemed to be very troubled about it) asked as he passed a steaming plate of barbequed meat to me, which I attacked gratefully.<p>

"No But I'm transferring into one soon."

"Ah, so where are you transferring into then?"

"Dunno, none of them look good to me though." I shoved a forkful into my mouth and chewed enthusiastically, almost laughing at how good it taste. Awesome! So this is what barbeque taste like! I'm so glad that I endure this camp!

Kuroo raised his brows in amusement but did not continue the subject. Just then Bokuto walked past with a steaming plate of food piled high and he smirked.

"By the way Bokuto left a plate, want?" He swiped Bokuto's plate in an instance and asked.

"HEY!"

"Yes." I agreed immediately much to the owl guy's horror before grabbing the plate.

* * *

><p>The following morning we said our thanks and farewells before the training buses came to take us back. I bowed with the other medics and went along with them.<p>

Fantastic! I can finally go back home and sleep! I cheered internally as I waited my turn to climb up the bus stairs.

"Hey Fan wait up!"

Kuroo came running up to me and handed me something. It was a bottle of medical oil.

"Erm… I know you guys had first aid and all but… I heard that this is really good for healing bruises." He scratched the back of his head and said awkwardly, "I was about to give you that day but it somehow slipped out of my mind."

"Oh." I took the bottle and inspect it, "Thanks?"

Kuroo gave a big smile (or a big smirk), "No problem. Hope to see you again soon!"

I nodded and went into the bus.

* * *

><p>AUGUST:<p>

I went to Karasuno High after much consideration- I don't want to meet a bedhead and an owl head.

I passed by the volleyball club plenty of time, but never dropped by and said hi or something. I don't even think they remembered me…

"Fan-san!"

Or not. Okay I get it I can't hide away forever who will even forget a girl who nearly died by a spike… or was that a spike?

"The girl who hitted by a volleyball!"

Why.

"What are you doing here Fan-san?" The orange head ran towards me, followed closely by his raven hair companion.

"Eating."

"In front of the sports hall?"

So this is the Karasuno's training grounds huh? I didn't know that. It's really nice.

"Yeah. The atmosphere is nice."

Hinata's face changed from curiosity to surprised, then to realisation and affirmation. What an interesting person, so full of feelings.

"I agreed! This place has definitely the best atmosphere! It's really whooshing!"

I need to polish up my Japanese language I guess. I don't seem to comprehend his words at all.

"Stop confusing people with your logic Hinata!" The black hair finally spoke, or shouted and punched his fellow comrade's head, making him winced in pain and shot back, "What the hell Kageyama!"

I watched the two of them bickering like middle school kids as I slurped the last of my cup noodles. Just then a cheery voice rang in, "Ah Hinata and Kageyama! You're here already that's fast!"

"Of course!" Hinata stopped the argument at once and turned to the newcomer, "Suga-san you're pretty fast too! Did the class end early?"

"Haha pretty much." The new guy came into the view smiling, and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw me still sitting on the steps slurping the soup..

"Ho? Aren't you the girl in the medic team a month ago? Your name is Fan was it? My name is Sugawara Koushi. Please just call me Suga. "

He didn't use that incident to call me, oh my god!

"Are your bruises fine now? Though it's fine in my view." He added in concern, resulting me almost choking in my soup.

He's a… good guy!

"Hey Fan, Fan?"

"Ah uh… sorry ye-yeah I'm fine thanks. My name is Fan Fukui, it's a pleasure to meet you Suga-san." I hastily stood up and bowed to him.

"Your name is interesting, are you a foreigner?" Suga smiled.

"My mum's from China. Came here when I was five."

"Awesome! We got a half at our side too woohoo!" Hinata started cheering out of the blue. I looked questioningly at Suga, but the silver hair guy just laughed and said, "He's referring to a member in Nekoma named Lev Haiba. He's half Russian and very tall."

I nodded my head in understanding. Oh that tall weak minded looking guy in the bedhead's squad.

"Anyway what are you waiting for, the club is about to start!" Hinata yelled again, this time lacing very impatience and sprinted into the hall, with Kageyama following after him.

"Well then, wanna come in? I supposed the rest of the members don't mind. I'm pretty sure Shimizu-san and Yachi-chan will be ecstatic to meet you too." Suga turned to me and smile, causing my heart to burst.

HE'S REALLY A GOOD GUY.

* * *

><p>SEPTEMBER:<p>

I became a regular visitor to the club.

Though I am still not a fan of volleyball but I found myself looking forward to the end of school so I can go there. Somehow, it feels like a second home.

The teachers and members there are great (including my own class), so I congratulate myself for choosing such a wonderful school.

It was getting colder each day too. I had a hard time remembering where I put my sweater.

It was typical Friday evening when I saw a familiar somebody sitting on the railings talking to a shorter guy with a blond- black center parting and huge cat like eyes.

"Bedh- Kuroo?"

The guy with the weird ass hairstyle turned around. Yup, it's him alright.

"Fan!"

"What are you doing here?" I broke into a small jog towards them. "I don't think you lived nearby too isn't it?"

"He was heartbroken when he heard that you entered Karasuno High." His companion replied for him in monotone, to which Kuroo retorted, "Kenma I'm just passing by."

"Hmm." Kenma shrugged in return.

"Anyway," Kuroo continued, "How's your injury?"

"It's been two months so I supposed they're healed." I replied bluntly.

An awkward silence again. Well sorry I was not a person who kept conversations up.

"Why did you not go to Nekoma?" This time it was Kenma's turn as he peered over his phone..

"Uh well…" I hesitated. Will it be find if I say it was because of him like I think he's a dangerous person after hitting me in the face when we first met… now then I think about it it's almost laughable. Our first meeting ended us with a ball in the face as a greeting, oh my gawd this is stupid I can't even… how am I going to tell my grandchildren next time when they ask me about memorable stuffs and that's the only thing I could think of?

"It's fine if you don't want to answer." Kenma said quickly when he sensed my reluctance, I shook my head.

"No it's no problem. Actually it's just because it's kind of awkward staying in the same school as somebody who uses a ball in the face for introductions."

"…"

"That's pretty sad." Kenma said, glancing at Kuroo who's currently putting his face on his hands, "I can totally understand you Fan, Kuroo is lame."

"I'm not." Came the muffled reply inbetween the fingers, "No not at all."

"Aand it's pretty awesome of you to be able to reduce him to this state even though it's only the second meeting. Really, you guys should just get married."

"Kenma that's a very puny joke you had." Kuroo said, heavy sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"I know."

I was trying to figure out Kenma's intention from his bland voice when I recalled that I am supposed to buy my dinner on the way, it's already seven-thirty.

"Erm… well you guys can keep talking I'll go…"

"Wait, I-we will accompany you." Kuroo took his hands away from his face and said hurriedly. Kenma only snorted a little through his nose.

"I don't think there's a need-"

"It's already late. A girl shouldn't be alone outside." Kuroo insisted.

I do not know why are they doing this, but since it's a lonely trip back home, might as well have some companions.

XxxxxxxxX

"Just cup noodles?" Kuroo asked in amazement as they stood at the titbits section of the convenience store, watching me taking and putting an illegal number of the junk food in the basket.

"Cup noodles are gifts from gods." I replied, not looking at them as I continued my mission.

Kenma snorted.

* * *

><p>OCTOBER:<p>

I met him a few times during this month during Karasuno's training sessions with the owl head and some team members that they had managed to drag out with. Heard that they're having private sparings.

"Hey Fan! How have you been?" I was doing homework in the hall with Shimizu and Yachi when I heard his annoying voice with the usual tint of smugness calling me.

"Just what do you have to do with our girls huh?" Tanaka and Nishinoya appeared instantly and shot him a menacing street thug's look.

Karasuno's captain Daichi hit both of their heads in the next moment, but not forgetting to smile a dangerous smile at Nekoma's captain and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Karasuno is formed by a bunch of over-protective mothers I noted.

* * *

><p>MID-OCTOBER:<p>

"I have a spare movie ticket, wanna go with me?" Kuroo suddenly came to me, waving a pair of tickets as I went out of the school gate. (Lately he had been accompanying me back home)

"No horror, romance, sci-fi please. Just plain humor or drama."

"You sound like a granny."

"Granny gonna beat yo ass motherfucking boy. Ya better mind ya shit words." I tried imitating a punk grandma that I had watched in Youtube just now.

"Pffft…"

* * *

><p>LATE OCTOBER:<p>

Kuroo called me out.

He said he want to talk to me about something. I think it's about the energy drinks that I stole from his bag last week. Shit, did he found out?

"Well you look nervous?" Kuroo smirked when he saw me fidgeting when he passed a can of iced coffee to me.

"Uh no."

"Pff, relax it's just a normal hang out…"

I looked at him suspiciously as he sipped from his coffee. It's fucking cold and you still drink iced coffee who are you kidding. Right, I was also drinking it.

"if you had anything just say out." I was prepared, prepared to counter him with all the lies I've thought through thoroughly, I'll say it's Taketora who took the drinks, he won't even sus-

"Please go out with me."

"It's…" Uh what did he say? Go out with him?

"Yeah I've already go out with you a lot of times, and now too." I replied back stupidly. More like a lame reflex.

"Shit I forgot you're a dense person…"

What? Wait wait hold on a second why are you looking at me this way and why are you grabbing my hands are you going to throw me off the bridge just because I didn't fess up wait I'm sorry have a big heart please let me off-

"I like you. Please don't tell me you have a boyfriend already."

* * *

><p>NOVEMBER:<p>

Kuroo came for the today's private sparing again.

"Fan I'm so tired~" Kuroo came to me whining like a kicked puppy when they announced a break time and made himself comfortable on the bench… even though he was in an enemy's territory…

Tanaka shot him a provocative look and was immediately dragged away by Suga.

I passed the sweaty guy a towel and stare at him as he wipe his face.

"That's your problem."

"Eh how cruel…" Kuroo stopped wiping and gave me a pouting face, which I find it very…

I placed my hands at both sides of his cheeks and squeezed it, giving him a fish mouth.

"Uffnodj."

I giggled and let go of my palms, which he grabbed and planted a kiss on them.

"Gross." I said.

"Only your gross." He smirked.

"Fucking cheesy. And don't give me that look. Your hits sucks by the way."

He paused. Then his face suddenly turned red. Looks like he got it. I was almost beginning to give up about the pun.

"Don't say things that holds two meanings please."

* * *

><p><strong>Hits (Hitting on)<strong>

**Hit: [an instance of striking or being struck.] / [To flirt with somebody- more accurately, hit/ hitting on]**

**P.S. Lol. I just bullshit that. But hope it made sense that some of you who had trouble understanding it.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Was writing Level 0 when I thought of this random thing.**

**Kuoo is bae ok.**

**Thanks for reading. (Bows)**


End file.
